


Lazy

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are at least seven things that Kindaichi knows as a fact, and one of those things is that Kunimi Akira is a lazy bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write these two kissin' and I have a little headcanon that Kunimi is even too lazy to be the person to start a kiss, so he whines at Kindaichi until Kindaichi kisses him so he doesn't have to do it. I like these two together a lot and uvuvuvuvvuuvu I want to write more and explore their characters (or my headcanons, really) so I hope ideas come! Enjoy!

There are at least seven things that Kindaichi knows as a fact, and one of those things is that Kunimi Akira is a lazy bastard. He’s lazy in the way that a cat snoozes in the sun beams: sprawled out and affectionate toward the warmth, the light, making only the slightest noises in acknowledgement when attention is handed to him. Kindaichi tries and fails to stop himself from falling for it when he asks him to snag him a glass of water, an apple, to bring him a fresh pair of socks for after games because he always forgets his, and he does all of this with this soft, pleading look that Kindaichi wishes classes were offered in avoiding.

They’ve been friends for as long as Kindaichi can remember, but what he doesn’t remember is when he started thinking of the twitches of Kunimi’s lips into the smallest of smiles and the way their fingers brush when passing water bottles and socks between one another as a form of thank you.

Maybe it was on the bus rides home from an away games when Kunimi actually thanked Kindaichi that made up for it, thanked him for letting him press in close and nap while Kindaichi tried to bury his attention in the reading they’d been given for homework. There was a calm, comfortable silence that settled itself between them, perched on their shoulders and nipping at Kindaichi’s ear when the only sound he could focus on was Kunimi’s breathing. He never sleeps long, and groans quietly when he wakes up, pressing his cheek to Kindaichi’s shoulder and rubbing his face against the fabric of his jacket.

“Sleep well?” Kindaichi asks, trying to sound less interested than he is, but it backfires and the words come out almost fondly.

He doesn’t answer, not with words, anyway. There’s another soft groan and Kunimi shifts himself, pulling away from Kindaichi’s side only to lean in once more, arch up, and Kindaichi doesn’t put two and two together until Kunimi’s lips are on the side of his mouth, a little peck left there and Kindaichi left sputtering as Kunimi pulls away. Even his kisses show just the minimal amount of effort, but Kindaichi's cheeks warm and he stares at his friend, lips parted slightly but there’s not a trace of a sound coming from him. His brain turns to mush too quickly.

They’ve kissed before, but not often is Kunimi putting much, if any, effort into initiating it past telling Kindaichi to kiss him, tilting his head at him before they part after practice, the hair sticking to Kunimi’s forehead and curling up a bit at the edges. Lips are locked and Kunimi hums tenderly when Kindaichi’s limbs go stiff, then relax. Kindaichi starts the kisses, but Kunimi knocks his feet out from under him and steals the spotlight with his clever tongue, licking along Kindaichi’s lower lip. He likes it, loves it, even, he thinks.

When Kunimi initiates kisses, the turns are tabled and Kindaichi doesn’t know which way is up, scrambling to keep up with his friend who moves too quickly when he puts his mind to something.

Kunimi mumbles his thanks against Kindaichi’s lips. Kindaichi mumbles back a quick, “Uhh…”

There’s a smirk in response and Kunimi reaches across Kindaichi to steal one of the apple slices he has in a container balanced on his lap. Kindaichi isn’t left alone to draw kisses from the laggard much longer after that, and he knows it’s wholly because Kunimi thinks the look on his face is amusing, but it’s good, great, even, and there’s this fluttering in his gut when Kunimi chuckles at him. That’s fine, too.

 


End file.
